


We'll be Fine.

by gyufan2303



Category: Infinite (Band), VIXX
Genre: Friendship, Gen, can they interact irl plz, leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufan2303/pseuds/gyufan2303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two leaders who can't really discuss these things with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, I haven't actually watched these two in a while so the attitudes I've presented maybe be a little (or very) OOC coz of my warped memories and I added a lot of my own wishful thinking.  
> I've never actually seen them interact and I actually doubt they'd get close but they're two of my fav idols and I wanted to put them together in a story.

Hakyeon sniggers as Sunggyu almost slips on the wet patch on the floor walking into the coffee shop. He’s making that startled face that’s earned him the hamster nickname. 

“Oi, quit it,” he whines, reaching the table without any more difficulty, thankfully. He instantly reaches for Hakyeon’s coffee, taking a few furtive sips, ignoring Hakyeon’s murderous expression. 

“What? My friend’s drinks are my drinks.” 

“Oh, we’re friends now?” Hakyeon dodges the stirrer thrown at him, making a signature stank face at his companion. 

 

They hadn’t expected to become friends. Sunggyu met him through Woohyun, who knows everyone and, of course, their first meeting had been almost comically hostile as they turned every conversation into a pissing contest about who’s group was better – everyone else had gotten fed up and left them to it. After Sunggyu realised Hakyeon wasn’t trying to undermine him and Hakyeon realised Sunggyu wasn’t going to disrespect him just because of his sunbae status, they hit it off surprisingly fast. 

 

They text a lot. Stuff that only leaders can tell each other, that other members shouldn’t have to listen to because they haven’t been programmed to think like group leaders. No one else quite understands the sacrifice required. Sunggyu’s spoken to other leaders before, trying to gather connections for his group (and maybe to make some friends) but he hadn’t really clicked with anyone before Hakyeon; the fact that he’d been so open about his ‘settling’ for being an idol had alienated him, as much as he tried to gloss over it. Hakyeon doesn’t really understand him either, why he fought so hard to be not-an-idol when it’s everything Hakyeon’s ever wanted (why it seemed like he was sacrificing his integrity just to have the opportunity to sing) but Hakyeon tries and at least he listened – people forget that even though Hakyeon refuses to keep his mouth shut sometimes, he can be the most amazing listener. It was a short conversation (they were texting from their respective practice rooms while their members created ruckus in the background) where Hakyeon told Sunggyu he’d listened to (and quite liked) ‘Another Me’ and that the change in his voice was interesting – ‘it’s like you were stuck in a box and when you found this music, you climbed out.’ Sunggyu was quick to quip about Hakyeon’s sudden poetic eloquence but he couldn’t believe just how relieved he was that there was someone out there who understood that he cares for Infinite more than it’s possible to express but he can’t change what he’s passionate about and frankly, he shouldn't have to. Hakyeon joked that he had no plans for a solo just yet. 

 

Hakyeon’s never met another idol who feels just as isolated as he does, even if not in the same way. He’s fairly sociable, unlike Sunggyu, with an impressive list of contacts (maybe friends) but not many leaders and not leaders who… stick out from their own group so much. He isn’t blind. He knows how overwhelming he can be, how much he frustrates (angers, hurts) his group with his coddling and his perfectionist tendencies. Meeting someone who doesn’t quite gel with his own group, who feels like his group doesn’t understand him (sometimes it feels like they just don’t care enough to try) is so refreshing. He brought it up during one of their shopping trips on a rare mutual day off, how sometimes he feels like his group would be so much happier if he wasn’t there. 

 

“There was that one interview where I left in the middle,” he mumbled uncharacteristically, grimacing at the price tag on the beanie he was examining. “It was like they transformed into a different group. A group that actually knows how to have fun. How variety works. I didn’t realise I held them back so much.” Sunggyu clapped him on the shoulder, careful to show sympathy without being patronising which Hakyeon appreciated so much. 

 

“I’ve been watching you guys for a while. There’s no way they would’ve gotten that win without you. You’re the main reason you guys have come this far and you should feel proud. It’s not arrogance, it’s a fact. Don’t let this shit get to you.” Sunggyu delivered this monologue in severe discomfort, avoiding Hakyeon’s gaze by scowling at the ugly sunglasses on the stand next to him but Hakyeon knew he meant every word with the utmost sincerity. 

 

“Order something, already!” 

“Why didn’t you order for me, I always get the same thing!” 

“Do your own dirty work, grandpa!”

Hakyeon ducks another missile, this time a packet of sugar that just misses his cheek. He smirks. 

“Dumbass,” Sunggyu mutters, not quite keeping a smile off his face. 

 

Both their groups are preparing for comebacks but Infinite’s training regime is not as harsh as usual because of Woohyun’s activities diverting the attention of management and Hakyeon’s been ordered to cut down on his practice time after a series of fainting spells (that he’s thoroughly ashamed of but prepared to exploit) so they can still meet up once a week or so. Usually they have coffee in this non-commercial, hidden little shop, somewhere their fans aren't likely to frequent, or they go on shopping trips in little markets and road side stalls with sunglasses and face masks on (Sunggyu misses shopping for exuberant labels that mismatch on purpose but Hakyeon’s successfully convincing him that he can create his not-chic chic look from the streets too). 

 

“So do you miss your on screen husband?” Hakyeon teases when he’s stopped laughing at Sunggyu getting glared at by the old lady at the counter.

“Fuck you,” he shoots back without malice. “I’m happy to have him out of my hair. Let him see how hard it is to do things without his group.” 

“He has Kibum, his best friend; something tells me he’s not going to be miserable.” 

Sunggyu flinches at that. “Yeah. Guess hoping that he understands what I went through is kind of a waste.” Hakyeon feels a little bad for bringing this up, forgetting Woohyun is a bit of a fragile subject just like Taekwoon is with him. 

“You’re album was way less shit than theirs is, of course he’s not going to know what you went through.” He feels mollified when Sunggyu smiles shyly, clutching his mug a little tighter. 

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, sipping their coffee and mentally going over things they need to tell their kids in the near future, be it new diet plans or rehearsal schedules or personal talent ideas or dance moves they need to work on. Somehow they just know that that’s what’s going on in the other person’s head – like leader’s intuition. It’s comforting to be around someone who has to think that way too. 

 

“I saw the latest Vixx tv thing. Do you wanna talk about it?” Sunggyu asks this cautiously but firmly, knowing Hakyeon could blow up at him but also that he needs to let his feelings out before they choke him (leader’s intuition) and Sunggyu is a great listener too. Hakyeon seems to get angry for a second, his eyes flash and Sunggyu can tell there’s a scathing remark at the tip of his tongue but it dissipates after a second. Instead he slumps back in his chair, clenching his hands into fists in his lap. 

“The fans really love it. Him bitching about me behind my back. With Wonshik of all people.” It’s so infuriating, to have everything he does for Taekwoon thrown in his face time and time again. It’s getting so hard to brush it off because he knows that Taekwoon’s only joking half the time, that sometimes he honestly doesn’t like Hakyeon and his disdain is so cutting that Hakyeon wants to hide from the camera and just be sad for a while because it hurts to be around Taekwoon, who seems to get along with everyone except him just fine. 

“I don’t understand why he’s so oblivious. I CAN’T leave him alone or he’d never contribute in anything off stage and I’d never know how he’s feeling and I fucking need to know as the leader, the only reason management is so lenient with him is because of me, why can’t he see that?” He ignores the prickly feeling in his eyes and swallows around the lump in his throat.

Sunggyu says nothing, just listens, because Hakyeon doesn’t need to be told that Taekwoon's not oblivious, that he does appreciate what he’s done for him and he shows it on and off camera frequently and Sunggyu also understands that it’s not enough – that Hakyeon has a right to be selfish and expect a little more compassion, from all his members, because they can’t imagine how hard he truly works for them. Hakyeon understands this, embraces it as his motivation to keep practising when he can’t find any, just as Sunggyu’s done many times when he’s been shunned by his members. 

 

“I just hope that they aren’t actually better off without me,” he murmurs. Sunggyu puts his cup down with a bit more force than necessary, causing Hakyeon to look up in surprise.

 

“They aren’t. I promise you that.” This time it’s Hakyeon who gives a tiny grateful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Criticism would be appreciated. Also would like to point out that Hakyeon's 'fainting spells' were made up by me so that he had an excuse to take it easy, as far as I know he's fine :D and I'm praying it stays that way.


End file.
